TONY The Other Night oh whY
by L. Carrigan
Summary: Mindy could have been in love by now...if it wasn't for T.O.N.Y....drake/mindy/josh


**T.O.N.Y. (The Other Night whY?)**

**A/N:** Songfic oneshot inspired by Solange Knowles' "T.O.N.Y." If you haven't guessed, its a play on words and there really isn't anyone named Tony in this story haha. But yeah, this is my first attempt at Drake and Josh slash so I had to stay within my comfort zone. Honestly, I'm not proud of how this story turned out. I wrote it when I was in a bad mood and I only posted it on here because it felt nice to write something else for a change. Anyways, enjoy it and please comment. Constructive criticism is VERY welcome.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

_**Maybe its morning and the thrill is gone. And I'm not sure if I'm still respected. And I'm not in a rush to feel rejected. Not by T.O.N.Y…**_

Saturday morning Mindy Crenshaw woke up in a tangled web of arms and legs around her. She manages to stretch out, yawn and then scratch the back of her head while getting up and realizing her head feels like there are a million bunny rabbits jumping up and down inside and that she isn't wearing anything but a down comforter draped over her little body.

And if things weren't any more crazier, the tangled web of arms and legs belonged to Drake Parker and Josh Nichols.

Mindy sighs as she looks at their sleeping faces, crawls out of the middle of the bed, grabs a random shirt off the floor and heads for the bathroom. Once there, she turns on the taps of the shower and gets in trying to re call the night before. She remembers going into the Chambrollet hotel for a party with Drake and Josh, she remembers having a few drinks. But after that, everything was a complete blur.

She had always been a good girl-okay well, _most _of the time. But a drunken threeway with her boyfriend and his stepbrother? This was NOT Mindy's style. Not. At. All. She stood under the hot shower trying to scrub away the night's worth of complication, confusion and regret.

"Hey" a voice said behind her getting into the shower.

Shocked, Mindy dropped the washcloth and turned to see a naked smiling Drake right behind her "I'll be done in a minute" she replied toneless not even wanting to look Drake in the eye.

"No, you can stay" his voice was lusty as he was cupping her bottom.

Mindy shuddered at his touch "Okay, I'm done" she walked out of the shower and grabbed one of the complimentary robes and went back into the bedroom seeing Josh sitting up on the bed baffled.

"Hey Josh" she greeted almost ashamed of herself.

"Hey" Josh replied flatly. As if he didn't want to see her. There was an awkward uncomfortable silence drifting between them.

Mindy sighed "Look, I don't know what happened and-"

"I'm going to get some breakfast" Josh cut her off as he got up from bed and quickly got dressed to go to the lobby. Mindy sat there watching him leave. This was only fuel to the fire because for the past few weeks, it was nothing but difficulty in their world.

It went like this; Mindy was happily in love with Josh. But she had sensed he was seeing someone else. At first the thought of it didn't scare her. She knew Josh would always be true to her so she shrugged it off. But then he started acting a bit _weird. _Like he was hiding something. He'd be late for dinners, he secretly took phone calls when he went away with her and her parents, and he seemed to have his mind on something else.

But it almost seemed unlikely that he would cheat on Mindy. He practically only had eyes for the girl. And Josh was no ladies man. But the feeling still lingered around in her head.

As she was turning the corner one day at school, she saw Josh walking with a leggy blonde and lost it. Poor Mindy ran towards the girls bathroom and then cried. Josh wouldn't cheat on her. Josh _couldn't _cheat on her. Feeling upset, she left school early that day only to regret what would happen next. Drake was out in the parking lot loitering with a few people when he spotted Mindy. After exchanging a few routine insults, Drake offered to take her home in order to have a legit excuse to cut class. Mindy hesitantly agreed and got into his car as they made their way to her place.

Once there, Drake had asked to use the bathroom and Mindy allowed him too just as long as he got in and got out. Mindy then retreated into her bedroom sitting on her bed sobbing over the first thing she had seen. A picture frame of her and Josh at Sea Word sitting on her night stand. The poor girl sobbed and sobbed until she noticed Drake standing in her doorway and seductively walking towards her as if she were the poor defenseless prey.

What came next was the unthinkable, Drake pulled Mindy in for a deep kiss. She braced herself on her arms as her mind was putting the kiss into a battlefield with her devotion to Josh, the thought of Josh being with someone else and her hatred of Drake. Minutes later, clothes were tossed on to the floor and Drake had his way with Mindy.

Afterwards, Drake had been gone for about an hour and Mindy stood in her robe standing in front of her mirror thinking about what just happened. There were no words to describe it. It didn't give her closure but it left her feeling dirty, guilty and shamefully wanting more Drake.

The next day, Josh picked Mindy up for school. He had even made her breakfast packed in Tupperware but the whole ride through, Mindy kept thinking about the night before.

"I hope you enjoy breakfast. Heart shaped pancakes just for you, babe" Josh said as he smiled at her.

Mindy didn't say anything but just looked out the window. Josh's smile began to fade as he looked straight into the road ahead of him "You're so quiet…what's wrong?"

"What?" she said as if she had just joined the conversation "I'm sorry, what?"

"I made you breakfast. I thought that would get you excited and start covering my face with Mindy kisses but I guess not…"

"Oh, Josh not at all. I really do appreciate that. I love you."

Josh smiled as he pulled into the school parking lot. The two got out of the car and the leggy blonde approached Josh. All thoughts of Mindy's encounter with Drake were gone as she paid closed attention to the two. _Oh great! He has the nerve to cheat on me right in front of my face! _She thought.

"Mindy" Josh called immediately breaking her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Mindy, this is Kirsten. She's a new student here. I've been showing her around till she gets used to the school. Kirsten, this is my wonderful girlfriend Mindy." Josh introduced.

"Oh!" Mindy smiled reminding herself never to let her assumptions get ahead of her "Hi! I hope you like it at Belleview."

"I hope so, too. But I'm gonna get going. Later, Josh! And it was nice to meet you, Mindy!" Kirsten waved as she went on her way.

Now Mindy felt really guilty. She had accused Josh of infidelity only to have it blow up in her face. Now she had another demon to worry about. Thought of sleeping with Drake still lingered around in her head making her feel like some kind of monster. After meeting Kirsten, Mindy and Josh sat on a picnic table outside before class to have breakfast. They had their small talk and their little PDA sessions like feeding each other pieces of pancake and giving each other little kisses. But then Josh spotted Drake who had just arrived and ran to him telling Mindy that he was trying to get him to come to class early. Mindy kissed him as he went on his way hoping that Drake wouldn't tell Josh about their little encounter.

One day as Mindy went over to Josh's to drop off his jacket that she had worn on a previous date, Drake answered the door and told her that Josh wasn't home. Fighting off the Parker charm, Mindy turned to leave.

"Wait" Drake said leaning in the doorway with his arms folded "You wanna come in?"

Mindy turned around "Look Drake, whatever that was…it was nothing. We had out moment and we should move on…"

But her words meant nothing. A few minutes later, she was once again naked underneath Drake as he entered himself between her legs. Mindy was scared that Josh was bound to come in at any moment. But Drake reassured her that he knew the exactly when Josh should be around.

From that time on, Mindy guiltily continued her secret trysts with Drake. He would skip class to meet her when she had P.E. under the bleachers at the gym or whenever Josh tutored elementary school kids after school, Drake would come to Mindy's to spend his time with her and then leave before Josh got back home. Mindy hated herself. She had hated herself for not being able to fight her desires for Drake and for deceiving Josh. And to make things worse, Josh had been spending too much time with Drake lately. He always made sure he would make it to class on time and would always make sure he got his homework done every night. Mindy's biggest fear was if Drake would accidentally let it slip that he had been sleeping with her.

Little did she know that her whole world would go into upheaval.

On one of the days when Josh had to go tutor little kids, Drake told Mindy that he was going to be staying after school to do a make up test for Mrs. Hayfer so he wouldn't be able to see her today. Mindy decided that she wanted to go back to school and talk to Drake. This time she made sure that it wouldn't end in sex because she had wanted things to go back to normal so bad. She had longed for Drake's touch but she wasn't in love with him. And after having a long talk with her cousin, she decided that Love Conquers All and that she had to nip whatever "relationship" she had with Drake in the bud.

She caught the bus to Belleview and entered the school building. She walked the hallways leading towards Mrs. Hayfer's classroom saying hi to some teachers on the way. When she reached her destination, Mindy opened the door to discover the room was all dark and she flipped on the light switch.

The image displayed before her made her heart fall to her feet. "Drake? Josh?"

Drake was straddling Josh's waist as Josh was on Mrs. Hayfer's chair. It appeared as if the boys were getting hot and heavy before Mindy entered the room.

"Mindy!" the boys said in unison. Drake quickly got off of Josh as Josh got up from the chair and chased after Mindy.

"Mindy! Mindy, wait!" he called trailing behind her.

"Get away from me!" Mindy cried "How could you do this to me?"

After a few minutes of screaming, yelling and crying, Mindy agreed to follow Josh back into the classroom to explain. Or at least _try _to explain. When they entered the classroom they saw Drake sitting on top of Mrs. Hayfer's desk. Mindy sat on one of the desks as Josh stood.

"Okay" he sighed "I know this is a little strange and awkward. Actually, very awkward. No, make that SUPER awkward-"

"Get with it, Josh" Drake said.

"So you're saying you're gay?" Mindy asked.

"No. No, no, no!" Josh nervously smiled and Drake rolled his eyes "I just…I love Drake. BUT…I love you, too…"

Mindy looked at both Josh and Drake as a whirlwind of thoughts raced through her head. Josh DID cheated on her. With Drake! But she had been cheating on Josh with Drake. It was a situation straight out of the Dr. Phyllis show. Only on crack.

"Well, you're going to have to choose…" Mindy said.

"You're gonna make me choose between you and Drake?"

"Yes"

"I'm not gonna do that."

"Well, then I'm gone…" Mindy stood up heading towards the door.

"See ya" Drake chimed in.

"Wait!" Josh raised his voice "I…I just…give me some time."

"What are you two crying about anyways? Why can't we all be together?"

"What?!" Josh and Mindy said in unison.

"I mean , yeah. It all works out. I love you, you love me, Mindy loves you, you love Mindy, and…"

Mindy felt a knot in her throat just as he was about to say it.

"Mindy and I have been sleeping together…"

"What?" Josh looked at Mindy "You've been sleeping with Drake?"

"That's because I thought you were cheating on me! Which you obviously were!" Mindy shot back.

Now it was Josh's turn to run out as Mindy chased after him. He didn't get too far. Just eleven steps away from the classroom and she hugged him and buried her face in his chest "I'm sorry, Josh. You can hate me all you want." She sobbed.

Josh looked down at Mindy and then kissed her forehead "Its okay. I guess it was karma for what I've done to you…"

So from there it was all agreed that they would all see each other. Mindy would see Josh on one day and Drake would have Josh the next day. And Mindy and Drake would still continue their trysts when Josh was away tutoring little kids. The arrangement didn't seem to bother Drake. He was on top of the world having the best of both worlds at his finger tips. Mindy on the other hand…it was going to take some time getting used to. She figured that she would only do this until Josh made up his mind over who he wanted the most. Mindy wanted Josh. Her relationship with Drake was nothing but a sex thing and that's as far as she was willing for it to go.

Things worked out pretty good for awhile. Then their issues started to kick in. The Parker-Nichols clan was going to Los Angeles for the weekend and that would mean that Drake had Josh for about two days. Mindy was upset. She demanded having Josh on Monday AND Tuesday. Drake didn't think it was fair so he made his way to her place and put up a fight over it. The fight ended in angry sex.

Then came prom. Mindy got what she wanted. She got to take Josh to prom and Drake wasn't happy with that. Drake took Kirsten to prom and the two couples shared a limo. The tension inside the limo was heated. Drake put his arm around Kirsten but stroked the back of Josh's neck. Mindy noticed and gave Josh a passionate kiss on the lips which made Drake glare at her.

Thornton threw an after party at the hotel Chambrollet. Drake, Josh, and Mindy all attended. Drake watched Josh and Mindy dance and dance while he drank and drank to drown out the memory. He then watched carefully as Mindy lead Josh into one of the bedrooms. Feeling bold, he stumbled their way and entered the room shortly after they did. Drake found Josh and Mindy in a dirty groove.

"May I cut in?" Drake drunkenly asked as he scooted his way in the middle of them instantly backing Mindy away.

"What are you doing?" Mindy asked angrily.

"Shush, Crenshaw! You had your time with Joshy, now it's my turn" he grinded his hips with Josh.

"Josh, do something!" Mindy was furious.

"Hey, he is right" Josh smiled dancing along with Drake.

Mindy sighed watching them for a second then spotted the mini fridge. She opened it taking out a bottle of Grey Goose and took a shot from the complimentary shot glasses above the mini fridge. She took shot after shot watching Drake and Josh kiss. Later on, the boys joined Mindy in taking shots of the drink. They laughed and laughed until Drake kissed Mindy. Then Josh kissed Mindy. Then Mindy wanted the boys to kiss each other. After that, clothes were being shed as the three lovers somehow made it to the bed.

Tonight was about the passion. Tomorrow was reserved for the complication the three would have to suffer after taking this step into their relationship.

_**T.O.N.Y don't care no more. He doesn't want me there no more. I just wanted to know what I did wrong…and he wasn't just some regular guy. T.O.N.Y is actually The Other Night…oh whY, I could have been in love by now if it wasn't for T.O.N.Y…**_

After the other night, things had got a little bit more complicated. It made Mindy realize that she wasn't ready to share Josh with anyone else. She wanted out of the three way relationship so bad but it was the only way to keep Josh.

Josh saw Mindy in a new light. He wondered if she enjoyed making love to Drake more and it drove him nuts. Mental images of Drake and Mindy sleeping together took over his head making it hard for him to choose who he really wanted to be with.

The other night was wearing Josh and Mindy down causing great problems in their own little relationship. Drake on the other hand? It never seemed to faze him. He was happy to be in a relationship with two other people. He saw the lighter side of things.

Josh avoided Mindy at times feeling like it was difficult to get back to how things used to be before the other night, even before they agreed on sharing their relationship with Drake. He never answered her calls and didn't want to go on dates with her anymore all because of fear that she might be more interested in Drake.

Mindy just assumed that he didn't want her around after the other night.

_**Me and T.O.N.Y don't speak no more. It's almost been a week, oh no. My the time it goes so fast. But I still refuse to call his ass. I remember the way that I reacted. And today's even more attractive. But I really miss T.O.N.Y…**_

Josh and Mindy met up secretly over coffee at the Brew Note one day to discuss and probably save their already falling relationship.

"So have you decided?" she asked sipping her coffee.

"I can't decide. That's why I have to have you and Drake at the same time…" Josh replied.

"I'm not going through that again. I can't have you and then Drake. I want you, Josh."

"If you wanted me then why would you sleep with Drake and act like it was nothing? Something about him obviously interests you…"

Mindy couldn't believe Josh was saying this "No, Josh. Something about Drake interests you. I'm done with Drake. I want absolutely nothing to do with him. Now I'm waiting for you…" she began to sob "I'm waiting for you to make up your mind so I can have closure. I regretted doing what we did the other night. And I regret being in a relationship with the both of you. It only made things worse. So could you please tell me who you want to be with?"

Josh looked at her feeling pressured and choked up inside "I can't tell you…"

"Fine. Then I want out of this. You can tell Drake he won…" Mindy up and left the coffee shop leaving Josh alone at the table to contemplate things.

Josh and Mindy didn't talk after that. Mindy avoided all contact with Drake as well. She turned him away when he showed up at her place to have sex with her thinking things would still be the same after the other night. But no, Mindy wanted everything to die down. The silent treatment lasted well throughout graduation.

There were times when she really missed Josh. Well, she always missed Josh. But thinking about him only lead to thinking about the additional bad memories they shared.

_**But then T.O.N.Y called me one day. He said that he just called to say "hey". And it wasn't until he called me back that I realized that I needed more than that…**_

At the start of summer, Drake decided he wanted to break away from Josh and see what else was out there. He road tripped to Los Angeles with a few friends leaving Josh alone for the summer.

Without Drake or Mindy, Josh kept himself busy by working and taking up hobbies such as stamp collecting and poem writing classes. The extra time made him wonder what Mindy was up to. So he decided to call her.

Mindy was brushing her hair at her vanity mirror and getting ready for bed when her phone rang "Hello?" she answered.

Hearing her voice, Josh completely froze. He held the phone to his ear trying to come up with something to say.

"Hello?" she said once again and Josh still stood still.

"Josh?"

"Hey" he stammered finally saying something instead of creepily breathing through the phone.

"Hi." She replied feeling awkward "How are you?"

Josh couldn't answer. He hung up the phone feeling like it was the hardest thing he had to do in his entire life. Mindy on the other hand looked at the phone and hung up not letting it get to her.

Five minutes later, Josh called her again and this time he was determined to say more than just Hi to her.

"Hello?" Mindy answered.

Again, Josh stood still. Mindy sighed "Josh, what do you want?"

"I'm sorry, Mindy…" he hung up the phone.

A week later after the awkward phone call, Josh was busy working away at the Premiere's concession stand when from the corner of his eye, he spotted Mindy coming in with some friends. Mindy and her friends bought their tickets and then made their way to the concession stand. Mindy spotted Josh and grew nervous.

"Hey, what can I get for ya?" Josh asked.

"Some an extra large popcorn and four sodas" she replied. Mindy watches as Josh filled the bucket with popcorn and four cups with sodas.

"So how you been, Josh?" she asked "How's Drake?"

"I've been okay. Just been working. Drake's in LA with a few friends. How about you?"

"I've been okay. Just trying to hang with everyone as much as possible before I go away for college."

"Awesome"

Once again, there was an awkward silence in the air. Josh finished her order "Here ya go…"

Mindy pulled out her wallet and gave him the money but he declined.

"It's on the house. You enjoy your movie…"

"Thanks, Josh" Mindy said as she grabbed the popcorn and sodas and followed her friends into the theater.

_**I'm a lot wiser and little older. Hey baby, it was nice to know ya. Goodbye, T.O.N.Y…I'm moving on…**_

The night before Mindy was going to leave for college, her parents threw a goodbye party.

Mindy spent the night talking with guests about her plans for the future when there was a knock at her door.

"I'll get it" Mindy excused herself from her guests and went to answer the door. Once she opened the door, a familiar face stood in front of her.

"Hey" Josh said standing nervously in the doorway.

"Hey" she was a little taken aback "Um, come in!" she stepped aside so that he could come in.

"I know I'm not supposed to be here but…it's your last day in San Diego. I just had to."

"Don't be silly, Josh" Mindy closed the door and faced him "I want you to be here. Are you hungry? There's-"

"Well, I was hoping I could talk to you if that's okay?"

"Sure. Um, let's go up to my room." Mindy suggested.

"Um, I've got a better idea…do you wanna take a walk?"

Seconds later, Josh and Mindy began their walk around the neighborhood. "So, uh, big day tomorrow?" Josh asked.

"Yeah. Leaving for Boston first thing in the morning. What about you?"

"I leave for school next week. A little nervous about it. But I'm pretty sure I'll go fine." They continued to walk as Josh sighed "Listen Mindy, before I go into anything else, I just want to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for any pain I've caused you. Sorry, okay?"

"I accept your apology, Josh" Mindy replied "And I'm sorry, too. Sorry about Drake, sorry about making you choose…God, that night was ridiculous, wasn't it? I regret it so much. I also regret the relationship…"

"So are you regretting ever being with me?"

"No. Not at all, Josh. I regret sharing our relationship with Drake. I guess I was so helplessly in love with you I wanted to go along with whatever you wanted to do…"

They had spent the whole night walking and talking. Josh checked his watch and realized that it was getting late and Mindy had a plane to catch in about four hours. He walked her to her front doorstep.

"So…" Josh said as they stood in the doorway "I had fun tonight…"

Mindy cracked a small smile "I did, too."

"Have a safe trip tomorrow, alright?"

"I will. You take care." Mindy hugged Josh and the two were going their separate ways. Mindy went inside her house and Josh walked down the front steps. As he was on his way, all Josh could think was Mindy. He thought about five years down the line and saw Mindy in his future. All of a sudden, Josh went back to Mindy's and rang the doorbell.

"Josh?" Mindy answered the door baffled at Josh's encore appearance "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I gave it a lot of thought over who I would choose. This might not mean anything to you anymore but…I just want you to know that I chose you. And…maybe…maybe someday we could go back to the way things were. Hey, maybe not tonight maybe we can patch up now, ya know?"

Mindy looked at Josh for what seemed like a long time. Josh was unable to read her facial expression hoping that she would say something instead of prolonging the awkward silence.

"Josh…" she sighed "I don't know what to say. I'm glad you chose me but…there are still pieces of that night and everything that had happened before that night still floating around and…I just want sometime to forget about it. I still love you, Josh. I'll always love you. But for now, there are so many things that go against us. But you are right…maybe there is hope for us someday…"

"I understand" Josh says. And this time, he really does understand.

Mindy leaned in kissed him softly on the lips "Goodnight." She said getting back inside the house. And like that, Josh left Mindy's place still holding on to thought of someday being with her again and picking up where they left off.

After Josh left, Mindy got dressed for bed and got settled in thinking about what Josh had said. She then thought back to when she and Josh had that argument at the Brew Note. She finally got her closure and though she tried to be strong and focus on the future right in front of her, deep down inside she was doing cartwheels over the fact that Josh had chosen her.

FIN.


End file.
